


Black Ops

by SadinaSaphrite



Series: Through the Years [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birth of Blackwatch, Golden Era of Overwatch, How Blackwatch was Formed, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, No explicit sexual content sorry kids, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week 2018, Two Super Soldiers bitch in an office and then kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadinaSaphrite/pseuds/SadinaSaphrite
Summary: When your boyfriend is upset, it's best to get him a present to make him feel better. Like his own secret black-ops task force.Day Three of Reaper76 Week 2018 - Thankful





	Black Ops

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I am super excited to share this piece. I had a ton of fun writing it and it was one of those fics that just keeps getting longer and out of control, and one of the few fics that I'm at least a little proud of. Enjoy!

“So now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to officially declare Watchpoint: Zurich complete and ready for action!”

The crowd of reporters, politicians, and anyone else who had secured access to the press release burst into applause. Jack gave them all his best smile, the “poster boy grin,” as Gabe called it, and waited for the applause and flashing cameras to die down before continuing.

“Effective immediately, Overwatch will make this new, magnificent facility our primary base of operations. Housed in this beautiful country with a rich history of peace, Overwatch will continue to uphold the ideals of hope, peace, and equality throughout the world,” Jack kept up his brilliant smile as he waited for another round of applause to die. 

God, he was freezing. His Strike Commander jacket and his thick gloves helped to stave off the chill, but it was still April in Switzerland, and it was a solid 51 degrees, even with the sun out. Who the hell was their goddamn media coordinator? Was it still Charlotte? He wanted to know who he had to blame for deciding to hold the press conference outside. Yes, the view of the building was impressive and would look great in the photographs all the media camera drones were shooting, but _goddamn_. 51 degrees Fahrenheit. At eight in the fucking morning.

“We are also happy to report that the construction of Watchpoint: Grand Mesa and Watchpoint: Seoul are on schedule, and we are thrilled to announce the plans for Watchpoints in Gibraltar, Moscow, and Lima.”

Again, waiting for the usual polite applause to die while he smiled at everyone. He clenched his jaw so his teeth wouldn’t chatter.

“While Overwatch is fundamentally an institution for maintaining world peace, we are also dedicated to the advancement of science and technology that can improve and save lives. Therefore, we are excited to announce the plans to build an ‘Ecopoint” in Antarctica, a top-level research station to study global climate change and other environmental and atmospherical anomalies,” Try saying that ten times fast. Thank God he’d spent all night practicing this damn speech. “We plan on construction starting this year, with an anticipated completion date of 2056.”

He made a conscious effort not to look at Ana, standing just off to the right of the small stage and podium that had been set up for the press conference, and instead glanced through the crowd to look for Gabriel, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Unsurprising. Any temperature colder than 60 tended to send the native Californian running for cover, and it would take more than a press conference to drag him into this weather.

“As a final announcement, we would like to introduce one of our most respected heroes, Ana Amari, at her new rank of Captain and my Second in Command of Overwatch!” Jack made a sweeping gesture and Ana took the stage, smiling and waving as the camera drones went wild, flying in as close as regulations allowed to snap photos and record video. “Captain Amari, a few words, if you would?”

“Thank you, Strike Commander Morrison,” Ana took the podium from Jack and shot him a sly wink at an angle the cameras couldn’t see. He relaxed a little and stepped aside, taking his place beside Director Petras, grateful for a chance to breathe and let someone else have the spotlight. “I am honored by this opportunity Overwatch has given me…”

Jack tuned her out, letting his mind wander. He could use a moment to space out, though he still kept his poster smile. He’d been working on this press conference for the past two weeks with media coordinators, public relations managers, publicists, speechwriters, and Director Petras himself. The only thing that had kept him sane was Ana, who would forcibly interrupt his work to make sure he got coffee, food, and sleep.

Gabe, however, had been mysteriously absent. As he was now. He knew he was on the base somewhere. Jack had caught glimpses of him here or there, but had never gotten close enough to talk to him, and the upcoming press conference had kept him too busy to hunt him down. Not that he didn’t want to. In fact, Jack had something very important to discuss with him.

“And now I would like to turn the time back over to Strike Commander Morrison.”

Already? Despite his disappointment, he gave Ana a warm smile and beamed back at the crowd. 

“Thank you, Captain A-Amari,” Jack stumbled a little over the word as Ana gave his ass a firm pat behind the podium, where the cameras couldn’t see.

“Almost done, Jack,” she murmured as she passed him while the audience applauded. “Take a break after this. Fuck your boyfriend or something.”

Jack hoped that the blush he could feel rising in his ears could be passed off as a reaction to the cold.

“I’d like to take this time to open the floor up to questions.”

A hundred voices started shouting all at once.

God, this was the worst part. Reporters were blood-thirsty monstrosities at best and slanderous, malicious demons at worst. That being said, he’d take a hundred press conferences over another goddamn U.N. meeting, arguing over which 200 square feet of Antarctica they should put the Ecopoint. Jack did his best to field the questions, Director Petras standing on his left and one of the Overwatch publicists sliding out of nowhere to stand at his right. Most questions were simple, asking for details on the Watchpoints, asking for specifics as to what the Ecopoint would be doing, asking if there would be more Ecopoints to come.

“Commander Morrison! Commander Morrison!”

“Yes,” Jack confirmed, gesturing to a well-groomed reporter with her hair done up in a neat bun.

“With a new Watchpoint announced in Lima, Peru, does this mean you’ll finally be taking action against the criminal organization Virus? The Virus leader is allegedly hiding in Venezuela with support and funding from the Venezuelan government, and we have yet to see any action from Overwatch or the United Nations.”

Before Jack could even open his mouth, Director Petras smoothly stepped up to take the microphone.

“The omnic known as Netskitis-215 is indeed working out of Venezuela, but Overwatch has no plans to target his operation at this time,” Petras smoothly talked over the reporter as she tried to press the issue. “Next question.”

“Strike Commander Morrison! Two years ago, Gabriel Reyes was in charge of Overwatch. Why was Captain Amari selected to become second in command instead of someone with more leadership experience?”

Petras continued to hold the mic, answering smoothly. 

“Commander Reyes has a unique leadership style that was beneficial during the Omnic Crisis. With the war over, the United Nations and myself decided that a different approach was needed. A little more brain and a little less brawn, if you catch my meaning,” Petras smiled and winked at the crowd as they laugh politely.

Jack felt a flush rise in his cheeks as his blood boiled. ‘More brain and less brawn?’ Did the Director really just throw Gabe under the bus like that? Gabriel was smarter than all of them! He was a brilliant tactician and no one could read a situation or judge a person’s motive or potential like his Gabe. Hell, if anyone was the brawn, it was himself! Even after everything they’d been through, Jack still had days where he felt like a dumb kid from Indiana, following orders and shooting where he was told. 

Thinking back on the old Overwatch, Gabe was definitely the brains of the operation, hands down. Jack was the brawn, Rein was the heart, Ana was the soul, Liao (may he rest in peace) was the charm, and Torb was sword and shield, keeping them all armed and armored. Back then, the world was desperate, and the U.N. gave them full permission to do anything necessary to end the Omnic Crisis. Gabe had never been more in his element. 

Jack’s resolve hardened. This only solidified the decision he’d made to not tell the United Nations or Director Petras what he was planning.

“We’d like to thank everyone for coming, and look forward to seeing you again! Thank you!”

Jack looked up sharply at the shrill voice of the publicist and realized that the press conference had ended. He’d been so worked up and caught in his own thoughts that he’d spaced out for the rest of it. Director Petras clapped him on the shoulder with a big, meaty hand.

“Good work, Morrison,” the large man smiled from behind his bushy moustache. “Will I be seeing you at lunch?”

“Hard to say, Sir. I still have some paperwork to catch up on,” He wanted to talk to Gabe. He _needed_ to talk to Gabe. 

“Well, don’t work too hard. Can’t have our esteemed leader burning out already!” Petras chuckled and headed inside. 

Jack sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Gabe. He needed to find Gabe.

“Nice job, Jack. I couldn’t even tell that you were absolutely miserable. That fake smile is getting better every day.”

“Thanks, Ana,” Jack couldn’t help but crack a real smile at her mischievous grin. “Do you think you could maybe refrain from groping me onstage next time?”

“Never in a million years,” she smirked, falling easily into step beside Jack and following him inside. 

“It’s not even your ass to grab.”

“Oh, I know,” she said. “but I have permission.”

“Permission.”

“From the highest authority.”

Jack raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her as they turned the corner to the commanding offices. 

Ana gave him a wicked grin. “Gabriel told me I had his explicit permission to slap your ass in his absence so it doesn’t get lonely.”

Jack gave her a look, to which Ana only laughed. 

“Hey, speaking of, do you know where Gabriel is? I’ve been looking for him all week.”

“Not a clue,” she said. “Reinhardt and I are planning on lunch at noon. Care to join us?”

“Maybe,” Jack replied and slowed to a stop as they reached his new office. “Depends on if I find Gabe.”

“We’ll save you two a spot, just in case,” She smirked and gave Jack’s rear a slap. “One for the road! Take care, Jack.”

“See you, Ana.” He smiled after her and rubbed his stinging backside. Damn. She sure didn’t pull her punches.

He punched in his security code and the door slid open with a hiss. The office was the largest in the base with an impressive view of the Alps behind a wall of ballistic-proof glass. He sighed and pulled off his coat and gloves, throwing them on the desk, and dropped heavily into his large office chair.

“Good morning to you, too.”

Jack was on his feet in an instant and reaching for a sidearm that wasn’t there. Gabe was standing in the corner of the office, arms folded, wearing those black fatigues that were technically in line with uniform regulations, but not the bright blue color that everyone else wore. The fatigues were regulation, Jack corrected himself, but the gray hoodie Gabe wore over them wasn’t.

“Holy shit, Gabe,” Jack let out a breath and leaned against his desk. “You scared the hell out of me. How long have you been here?”

“About an hour. Watched the press conference on your holoscreen.”

“Sure is warmer in here than out there. Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I need to talk to you.”

“Nice job you did out there, Brains. Moved on from needing your Brawn?”

The ice in Gabe’s voice froze Jack solid.

“…Now, I didn’t say that, Gabe. I would never say that.”

“Sure didn’t jump to my defense though, did you?” He glowered at Jack from under his thick brows. “Worried you wouldn’t get a pat on the back from your buddy Petras?”

Jack stared at him, mouth agape. The simple _unfairness_ of it all rocked him to his core.

“I didn’t…he’s not…What, you expect me to just interrupt the Director in the middle of a press conference? A press conference being broadcast internationally?” Jack asked.

“No, instead you let him call me a thug in front of the whole world.”

Jack felt his face heating up. “Hey, I was just as pissed as you were, but I can’t just call him out like that! That’s not how chain of command works! You don’t just shit on your CO in front of a hundred cameras, while said commanding officer is talking!”

“But you let your CO shit on your lover, huh? Nice to see where your loyalties lie.” Gabe snorted. “And he’s not even our CO, dumbass. He’s a fucking civilian working for the U.N. so don’t treat him like he knows what we’ve been through. _You_ are the highest commanding officer here, so fucking act like it.”

“Is this what bug has been up your ass?” Jack took a step toward him. “Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? Because you, for some godawful reason, think that I’m too buddy-buddy with Petras? I know you hate the guy, but he’s still Director of Overwatch and our boss!”

“No!” Gabe snarled and uncrossed his arms, jabbing a finger in Jack’s direction. “I’m pissed because after two years of this bullshit, you seem to be happy as a fucking clam to be a pawn! I’ve been telling you that Overwatch is going in a bad direction ever since the Crisis ended, but you haven’t done a damn thing except kiss the asses of the entire fucking U.N.! Now we’ve got fucking recruitment posters? ‘Hey kid, join Overwatch! We’re a peace-keeping force because that sounds a lot better than Private Army.’ Yeah, we might be doing good now, but how long until the politics get in the way? What if someone pisses off the U.N.? Someone like China? Or Iran? Or the U.S.? You gonna point your patriotic gun at the United States of America if the United Nations tells you to? I didn’t sign on to be the bullet in someone else’s gun!”

“Gabe, listen to yourself!” Jack was grateful his new office was soundproofed. They were doing a hell of a lot of shouting. “Of course we need to be governed! You think it’s better if we make all our own decisions?”

“Of course, dumbass! Because we’ll be the ones making them, not some politician with no idea what the real world is like and being paid off by the highest bidder!”

“So we should just be an independent army that does whatever the fuck it wants without any regard to rules or regulations? Ignoring governments and trampling into whatever country we want because we’re above the law?”

Gabe spread his hands. “Worked during the Crisis, didn’t it?”

“We were also a team of six people, Gabe!” Jack said in exasperation. “And the world was ending! There were plenty of places we went where there _was_ no government left! We can’t just do that anymore!”

“Why not?”

Jack wanted to grab him by his goddamn hoodie and shake him. “Because we can’t! If the world sees an armed militia just going around doing whatever the fuck it wants, the entire planet is going to _freak out_. People feel scared by things they can’t control! If we’re being controlled by a lawful, legal government organization, we’re heroes. If we aren’t? We’re terrorists. _Terrorists,_ Gabe.”

Gabriel growled and pulled the beanie off his head so he could run his hand through his curls in frustration.

“I don’t like it, Jack. I don’t like it. That shit-stain Netskitis is hiding behind Venezuela’s so-called president, and there’s nothing we can do! It’s not right, Jack! Virus is responsible for thousands of deaths! If we could just-”

“We can’t.”

“Dammit, Jack!”

Hell. That was as good of an opening as any. Might as well take it. Jack leaned back casually against his desk, dropping his aggressive stance abruptly. “At least…not openly.”

Gabe did a double-take at the sudden change and froze, one hand still clutching at his curly hair. 

“Come again?”

“That’s what she said.”

“God-fucking-dammit, Jack. I swear to God I will stab you in the neck with your own fancy engraved fountain pen if you don’t-”

“You’re right,” Jack interrupted.

Gabe stopped. He dropped his hand to rest on his hip, leaving his hair a mess, and frowned at Jack.

“Of course I am. About what?”

“About doing the right thing. You’re right. We need to take down Virus. The U.N. won’t let us. This won’t be the last time that Overwatch will have its hands tied, but we can’t just go around crashing through laws. But…you’re right. I’ve been giving this a lot of thought and…you’re right.”

“Shit, I get it, you can stop saying I’m right and get to the fucking point.”

“I’m authorizing you to have full control of Overwatch’s covert black-ops team.”

Gabe raised his eyebrows.

“What black-ops team?” he asked slowly.

“The black-ops team that you’re going to put together. We can’t win every fight by playing fair. Sometimes, you need to get down in the mud with the rest of the scum. We would have never won the Omnic Crisis otherwise.”

Gabe gave Jack a skeptical look and asked the question, though he already knew the answer. “The United Nations gave you authorization to put together a black-ops team?”

“No,” Jack said. “They don’t know about it. Even Petras doesn’t know about it. The only people who know are you and me. But we need it.” 

Jack slid off the desk and closed the distance between them, then took Gabe’s free hand and kissed it. Any anger still left in Gabe’s posture melted away at the gentle touch of Jack’s lips.

“The world still needs you, Gabe. I still need you. And you were always happiest in command of a strike team. You are the best and only person for the job.”

“Jack…”

“The only person you’ll answer to is me,” Jack continued, gently massaging Gabe’s hand. “On paper, you’ll still be Commander Reyes and your team will be normal Overwatch Agents, and will still partake in Overwatch missions if they don’t interfere with your own missions. Off paper, anything goes. I’ll want to know who you’ve recruited, and I’ll still expect reports of any and all Overwatch Black-Ops activity.”

Gabe was looking at him with a mixture of shock and wonder.

“Jack…are you seriously…”

“This is my gift to you, Gabe,” he kissed the back of his hand. “You are the one and only person in the whole wide world I would trust with this. Don’t let me down.”

Gabe’s answer was swift and resounding, his arms wrapping around Jack, beanie still dangling from one hand, and pressed his lips to Jack’s. Jack sank into his embrace, melting against Gabe as all the tension evaporated from him as if the past few weeks had never happened. He pressed closer, wanting to feel Gabe’s tongue part his lips, but was left wanting as his lover gently broke away with a warm sigh. 

“Thank you,” Gabe breathed against his lips. “Sincerely. I won’t let you down, Jackie.”

“I know you won’t,” Jack dove in for another kiss, but was blocked by Gabe’s thumb against his lower lip.

“I mean it, Jack. From the bottom of my heart,” He gently touched his forehead to Jack’s. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jack said, nibbling on the end of Gabe’s thumb, and he couldn’t stop the growl that crawled up through his already rough voice. “Now are you going to keep talking, or are you going to show me how grateful you are?” 

Gabe’s gentle smile widened into a smirk. “Can’t I tease you a little longer? I love it when you’re needy and demanding.”

“Dammit, Gabe…”

“Are those windows tinted?” he asked, leaning in to mouth at Jack’s neck. 

“Yes,” Jack breathed. It had been one of the first things he’d insisted on. Even if the glass was bullet-proof, it was stupid tactics to let an enemy see where the Strike Commander was at any given moment from outside the building. That had been his logic, of course. He certainly hadn’t thought about the other implications at the time…

Jack felt the scratch of Gabe’s beard as he smirked against his throat. It was as if they hadn’t just been fighting minutes earlier, everything forgiven and forgotten, and the only thing that mattered again was the two of them.

“So I could fuck you against that big-ass window and no one would be any the wiser?”

A thick thigh pressed between Jack’s legs and his breath caught in his throat.

“G…Glass’ll be cold…” he murmured, though he knew he would never get that idea out of his head until they’d done it.

“File that away for later, then,” Gabe purred against his throat. “How about we break in your shiny new desk instead?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Jack growled and seized Gabe’s mouth in a demanding kiss.

They never did make it to lunch with Ana.

***

A month later, the Virus leader Netskitis-215 suffered a mysterious malfunction and was destroyed. The rest of his organization fell after him. Local guerrilla fighters took the credit.

Jack knew better.

*****

Bonus: 

Not shown: Gabe spending the next three weeks with a sketchbook designing a cool logo for his new black-ops division. Jack remembers something about a jet, a sword, and an inverted Overwatch logo, but didn’t pay more attention than that. Gabe swears it all has very significant symbolism and is very proud of the design.

Also not shown: Jack trying to say “Black-ops” and “Overwatch” at the same time and accidentally coming up with the name “Blackwatch.” To this day, Gabe doesn’t realize it was an accident and not what the team name was supposed to be all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at my [Tumblr!](http://dabbledrabbleprose.tumblr.com)


End file.
